I really am good!
by Snowy Flanks
Summary: Gerard is a griffin who was on a trip to Canterlot for a series of meetings. While crossing over the Everfree forest he hears a wounded animal and takes it over to Fluttershy so see if she can save it. Cover Image is Snow Griffon by Equestria-Prevails


The morning sun began to wrap its fingers around the sleeping griffin. He slowly opened up one eye then stood up. Plucking a pomegranate from the tree he was sleeping in he chewed while he thought about what he was going to do. First, a quick fly over the Everfree forest, go past Ponyville and on to Canterlot for the afternoon meeting, if the winds hold up he should be able to make the appointment with out having to push himself too hard. Stretching out his wings and legs and doing a quick preening for any bugs or twigs that might have been caught during the night and he was off, upsetting the morning dew enough to coat his face and fully wake himself up.

As he was flying low to the tree tops in order to stay warm in the early morning light, the griffin's sharp ears picked up the almost mute sound of weeping. Stop quickly to land on the top of a tree, Gerard closed his eyes and focused as much as he could on his ears, trying to find the source of the sound. After a minute, he heard it, a weak whining coming from the forest floor. Gerard hopped off the treetop and glided down through the forest heading towards the noise. When he landed he sniffed a little and found it, trapped underneath a fallen branch was a white-footed ferret, trying to free itself and so weak from hunger that it could barely move. Gerard knew what to do, carefully lifting the branch up and scooping the poor animal into his gentle arms he flew as quickly as he could to Ponyville, he just hoped that somebody there would be able to help him. As he cleared the tree line, he saw his salvation coming up in front of him, a little wood cabin crawling with forest critters, if whoever lived there must at the very least know something about animals. As Gerard landed, he saw a lovely pink maned pegasus watering her petunias and humming a song while birds sang alongside her. Gerard checked to make sure his ferret friend was still breathing and combed his feathers back before he walked up to the pegasus.

"Excuse me madam I don't know if you can help me but my name is Gerard and I have a hurt ferret here, do you know where I can get it some help?" said Gerard asked as he got close to the pegasus.

The pegasus turned around quickly "You have a hurt little ferret let me…" before noticing the griffin stand before her with the weeping ferret in its claws. " GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU MONSTER!" she screamed as she threw her watering can he Gerard's head and leaped on him ripping the ferret out of his claws. "Don't be scared little guy, Fluttershy won't let that mean meanie-pants monster hurt you anymore" she said as she rubbed the ferret belly.

Gerard shook his head and stood up "Is the ferret OK miss? I brought him here as fast as I could"

Fluttershy looked up and stared at him with cold eyes "I don't know what you did to this poor ferret you fiend but I will not let you hurt any of my animal friends"

"I don't want to hurt anything, madam, I just wanted to make sure the ferret was OK, I love animals" said Gerard with a small smile as he brush of some twigs that had been caught in his feathers.

"It wants to eat you, run away" shouted the pegasus as she ran as fast as she could, seemly forgetting that she could fly. When the animals saw that their guardian was afraid they began to panic and ran as fast as they could to follow her, the larger animals like a bear and a seal trampled the carefully made homes of the small ones in the blind panic. Very soon, a stampede had been formed and it was heading towards the town.

"No! No! I don't want to eat any of you, I just wanted to help, there is no need to be afraid" said Gerard as he jogged after them.

When Gerard got to the town, he saw the several flowers had been stepped on and a fence post appeared to be knocked loose. He didn't see any ponies and was about to turn around when a blue blur rammed into his side, throwing him into an apple stand. Gerard tried to stand only to relieve a sharp blow to the back of his head that made him blackout.

* * *

Gerard slowly felt himself waking up to the smell of turnips. He opened his eyes but saw only darkness. After a moment, he could see just a little light. It appeared that if his head was in a burlap sack. He tried to take it off but found that his arms had been lashed tightly behind his back with a strong rope that was cutting off his circulation. His legs and wings were equally bound. As he began to wake up more he felt pain growing in his ribs, whatever had hit him had almost certainly cracked one of his ribs. He shook his head a little to clear it off any remaining sleepiness and strained to hear anything that might be around him.

"Is it dead?"

"No it's breathing and starting to struggle"

"What should we do?"

"Take the bag off I want to talk to it"

Gerard felt the bag being ripped off his head, taking a few feathers with it. He looked around and so no less then eight ropes wrapped around him, three of which were tied to weights. Who ever had done this had also put him in a cage of some kind. A purple unicorn was staring at him flanked by an orange pony and a blue pegasus; all three were staring angrily at him.

"OK monster, I don't know what crimes you have committed but I'm here to make sure you burn for them" said the purple unicorn has her horn began to glow.

"My name is Gerard, and isn't it customary in Equestria to have a trial?" said Gerard.

"Be quiet demon! We all know you are guilty" shouted the orange pony.

"Perhaps we should investigate, Applejack. We need to know what the criminal has done" said the purple unicorn.

Gerard had a look of horror on his face.

"If you think that's what we should do Twilight. But if it runs I'm going to make sure it doesn't get away" said Applejack looking at Gerard with anger.

"And if he flies, he won't escape me" said the blue pegasus.

"I wasn't aware that Equestrian trials were performed like this, but I can assure you I have nothing to hide and have not committed any crimes. I shall answer all the questions I can" said Gerard as he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"You will answer all my questions. Now then, Gerard; Do you know why you are here?" said Twilight.

"I would assume this is about the disturbance at Lady Fluttershy's cottage. I assure you that it was not my intention" said Gerard sadly.

"Ahh, but it still occurred. Things like this seem to surround your species at every turn. That is why you are here. What are you earliest memories? Are they happy ones?" asked Twilight as she made a note.

"I remember flying over a lake but I'm not sure where exactly, my mother was leading the way" said Gerard nervously.

"Flying hmmm? Not doubt from your past or some creature you harmed. As a griffin, have you…violent thoughts?" asked Twilight staring deeply into Gerard's eyes.

"No more then anybody else. I use violence only when I must protect my loved ones and avoid it at all possible costs, I hate hurting anything"

Hmm... So you must use violence understandable coming from such a violent race."

"I got a question for the brute, how many critters did eat today" shouted Applejack.

"I'm a vegetarian, and the only thing I have eaten today was a delicious pomegranate" said Gerard fearfully.

"Because it reminds you of all the animals you slaughter for fun right?" said Applejack. "Don't answer that monster; I don't want to hear it!"

"I'm not sure these line of questions are entirely fair" said Gerard.

"Silence murder! How many ponies have you killed?"

"I've never killed a pony in my entire life!" said Gerard forcefully.

"Loosing your temper, typical of a beast" muttered the blue pegasus.

"Yah, I bet it just kidnaps ponies and brutally assaults them then leaves them for dead" agreed Applejack.

"Why did you maim Fluttershy's ferret?" demanded Twilight.

"I didn't main it at all, I find it hurt in the woods and rushed it to get help" cried Gerard desperately.

"So you hurt it then waved your prize in front of Fluttershy to scare her" accused the blue pegasus and she lunged forward and tried to get at Gerard through the bars.

"Calm down Rainbow Dash, there will be time for that later"

"Why did you destroy my apple cart?" shouted Applejack with a snort of rage.

"That was your cart? I am sorry it was destroyed, the impact I received caused my to crash into your cart. I would be glad to pay for any damages I might have caused" said Gerard.

"So you threw yourself on my cart and now you trying to bribe your way free? You truly are a degenerate monstrosity" shouted Applejack before spitting at Gerard feet.

" Now demon, what is your favourite colour?" asked Twilight.

"Blue" said Gerard in a depressed fashion as he gave into his situation.

"The colour of sadness and despair, I should have known. I have heard enough the course of action was always clear" said Twilight as she signed a parchment from her bags. "Marianne Mare please witness for me" said Twilight as a grey haired mare step forward "On 2nd Juni at 13:07 the accused was found guilty of wanton property damage, murder, assault, resisting arrest, instigating a riot, harassment and disorderly conduct. Sentencing was carried out…"

"Excuse me dear mare, but I am still it the room, what is it you intend?" asked Gerard meekly, looking around at the ponies who were surrounding his cage.

"You are to be confined for the rest of your life" said Twilight with a gleam in her eye.

"For being indirectly involved in a small, low damage, stampede in which nobody was hurt? Are you going to send me the Canterlot Prison?" asked Gerard fearfully.

"No griffin, you would escape from any prison in Equestria, and then you would hunt us down for catching you. I shall cast 'Imprisonment'. You will find yourself in a small container many leagues under the ground, where you belong" said Twilight with a laugh.

Gerard was filled with utter terror. "You cannot do this I haven't done anything wrong, and that spell has been outlawed for centuries. It is against the Geneva Conventions to even know how to cast it. Your own princess was the one who lead the fight to have it declared unforgivable.

"Be silent fiend! You have little choice in the matter, and what princess Celestia does not know will not hurt her" said Twilight cruelly. The ponies around the cage began to snicker.

"Please don't do this; I only wanted to go to Canterlot for a meeting, which I am now late for! I didn't mean for this to occur, please griffins need the sky in order to remain sane, if you have any mercy, please I implore you do not do this, I beg you!" pleaded Gerard, with tears coming from his eyes, begging as best as he could in his position.

"Spout your lies else where griffin, you will find nopony who will listen to them here. Rainbow, Applejack, take the prisoner away and lash it to the town fountain, it shall take some time for me to prepare this spell"

Gerard said nothing as he is dragged down the street, he said nothing has he is painfully tied to the fountain; made to stand knee deep in water, he said nothing as ponies walked up carrying rotten fruit, rocks and commemorative dragon figurines, and when he sees the unicorn drawing alchemical symbols around the fountain he said nothing.

As the symbols begin to glow, the laughter of the ponies fills his ears and tears cover his face. He was about to endure a fate worse then death, from one of the most loving, merciful races in the world "MERCY! PLEASE HAVE MERCY, I WILL LEAVE, JUST PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" he cried out only to fall on deaf ears. He could feel the magic wrapping around him, beginning to pull him down piece by piece. He closed his eyes not want to see what was about to happen. He waited and waited but instead of the harder pulling sensation, he felt himself being wrapped around in warmth, it was like the noon day sun or a cup of warm cocoa during winter. He cracked upon one eye and saw his salvation standing before him. Around the fountain were ponies staring up in shock and standing right in front of him in all of her morning glory was Princess Celestia, her horn glowing as bright as the sun. She lowered her horn to his head and he felt a feeling of great peace flush away his terror and despair.

"Thank you Your Majesty" said Gerard his tears of terror transformed into tears of joy "I was terrified, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" he said as he bowed his head again and again.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO THE PRINCESS, YOU FILTHY MONSTER!" screamed Twilight as she shoot a beam a magic right at Gerard.

Celestia didn't even turn around, her horn continued to glow and Gerard round the ropes binding him disintegrate, the magic beam simply disappearing. Celestia turned around, the ponies gasped. Her eyes were like death to all the ponies who stare up at her, Fluttershy's legendary stare was a hug compared to them. Her presence was terrifying and feeling of anger caused the very air around her to glow red. When she spoke, it was as a sword cutting through your heart.

"When I found that Mr. Skysoar was late for our meeting I was not really worried, I assumed he had just gotten distracted helping a poor foal who had gotten lost, or perhaps performing at an orphanage. After an hour, I decided to cast a tracing spell so I could find where he had gotten too. When he showed up here I didn't think there was anything to worry about, because I knew my little ponies would be welcoming to such a tercel, so I flew here hoping to surprise him. Imagine my horror when I saw his bound to statue of me about to endure a most heinous act. Explain to me my little ponies why you are doing this"

"Princess, you know this monster?" asked Twilight.

"This griffin is Gerard Skysoar, one of the kindest griffins I know. He manages a foundation that provides all levels of education to all walks of life; in fact, a third of my school's funding comes from it. We were meeting to discuss opportunities in Zebafrica. So why are you doing this to him?"

Twilight's eyes widened "He embezzles funds from charitable organizations? Spike add that to his list of crimes!"

"Excuse me Ma'am but I do not believe this is the ponies fault" said Gerard after he had finally calmed down from his ordeal

Celestia turned her head "What do you mean Mr. Skysoar?"

"I wasn't able to piece it together during my show trial, but now that I have calmed down I don't think these ponies are aware of what they are doing. No matter what I said they only saw more crimes, they weren't able to use my name more then once, and all of their questions were loaded. I've never seen this kind of thing happen before in all of my visits to Equestria. It was a lynch mob in everyway" said Gerard with a note of worry in his voice.

Celestia turned back to the crowd, who had looks of anger and fear on their faces. Her horn glowed and a chain of light shot out striking each pony on the forehead.

"You are right; they have all been affected with an illiberality spell" said Celestia before grunting and sending out a pink wave of energy. All of the ponies were knocked to the ground clutching their heads. The slowly they began to rise, each with a look of horror on their faces. They raised their hooves to their faces and began to weep.

"Wh-what happened?" cried Applejack in a soft voice.

"Something cast a spell on Ponyville that made everypony within violently speciesist" said Celestia with a sigh.

"I don't know what came over me, I saw Gerard and I just well compelled to do him harm. Gerard please forgive me" said Twilight as she leaned toward the griffin.

Gerard yelped and hid behind Celestia "That's OK Twilight I know you weren't in your right mind"

"Is something wrong? Please don't hide I'm not going to hurt you" said Twilight.

"Intellectually I know that, but despite Celestia's calm emotions spell, my subconscious can't forget what just happened. It will take time for me to come to terms with this. Please forgive me but I just can't do it right now" said Gerard from behind Celestia.

Gerard was so busy talking to Twilight that he did not notice the pegasus sneak up behind him until her hooves wrapped around his body. He froze for a moment until he heard a soft voice.

"OH! Thank you Mr. Skysoar for rescuing Mr. ferret, I was so worried about him when he didn't come home last night" said Fluttershy as she nuzzled his cheek.

"I was glad to help Miss. Fluttershy" said Gerard as he slowly stepped away from the pegasus.

"I shall be sending a team to investigate this as soon as I get back to Canterlot, do not worry we will find out who did this to all of you" said Celestia.

"Princess do you think Discord could have done this?" asked Twilight as ponies began to wonder back to there home, content in the promise from their princess.

"No this is not his style; he might once have made everypony change personality as a joke, but nothing like this. Whatever did this is something else entirely and very powerful if they managed to affect an entire town without anypony knowing" said Celestia.

"What was that spell I was casting anyway Celestia? I don't recognize the formula" asked Twilight looking at the still glowing symbols.

"It's a good thing you do not know Twilight, it's a very old, highly forbidden confinement magic. All records of how to perform it have been wiped from history; it is known as 'Imprisonment" said Celestia magically wiping away the symbols with a glow of her horn.

Twilight gaped and her eyes shrunk to pin pricks "What? I was casting that? PLEASE PRINCESS I DIDN'T KNOW! DON'T PUNISH ME!"

Celestia turn to Twilight and smiled "Don't worry Twilight, you were being controlled by an outside force, you are in no way at fault"

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! And Mr. Skysoar I am so sorry that I was casting that spell on you" said Twilight quickly wiping her head from Celestia to Gerard.

"I don't blame you Miss. Sparkle; I know you were being control by whatever did this"

Celestia took in a deep breath "Well I must get back to the castle, I'm sorry Mr. Skysoar by I am afraid I must cancel our appointment, this incident will need my full attention at the moment"

"I understand Ma'am, I would do the same thing in your position" said Gerard with a bow.

Celestia smiled and nodded before take up back to Celestia. Gerard was about to take off when he was stopped by a voice.

"Please don't leave Mr. Skysoar! Stay the night" said Applejack with Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodding.

"I'm afraid I still have business in Canterlot to attend to" said Gerard "But don't worry when I have some free time I'll make sure to come and visit"

With the Gerard waved goodbye and took off toward the Castle city. If he hurried the should be able to make his 14:00 meeting with HarperColtins and still arrange the donation for his schools in Avalon.


End file.
